


Kinktober Day 18: Daddy w/Negan

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Mentions of alcohol, Throat Fucking, Throat Pie, Truck Sex, breath play, stepdaughter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Your Mom’s husband drove you insane. In more ways than one.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 41





	Kinktober Day 18: Daddy w/Negan

Your Mom married Negan when you were just fourteen. You hated him at first – maybe you still did. He was an asshole. The arguments you and your mother had had over the years because of his overbearing attitude were explosive, and often ended up with you storming out in the middle of the night.

“Honey, Negan and I really don’t think it’s a good idea. Stay home, you can catch up on your studies and we can watch a movie together. What do you say?”

You threw your head back dramatically, rolling your eyes and huffing. You couldn’t think of anything worse than spending your evening sat watching Negan and your mom cuddle up on the sofa while you sat there like a third wheel.

“Sounds thrilling.” You spat, your tone dripping with sarcasm. “Please, Mom. I promise I’ll be back by midnight.”

“Fine.” She sighed; one hand perched on her hip. She smiled and shook her head. “Oh, to be young. Not a minute later than midnight though, got it?”

A gleeful smile spread across your face, elated at getting your own way once again, you threw yourself into her arms and squeezed her tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You screeched, spinning on your heel, and bounding up the stairs. “I love you!”

What your mom didn’t know, is that Beth’s party’s were the stuff of legends, and you weren’t intending to come back until the sun came up. She’d be passed out on the sofa by ten thirty, Negan would carry her to bed like always, and that would be that.

Delving through your wardrobe, clothes flying everywhere, you searched for the perfect outfit. The dress. Stripping out of your jeans and sweater, you pulled the dress on over your head, smoothing it down over your curves.

You could help but smirk at the reflection staring back at you in the mirror; you knew you looked hot. The red silk fit your body like a glove, the hem of the dress sitting at mid-thigh, showing off the curve of your ass perfectly.

Fixing your hair and applying a little make up, you slipped on your heels and grabbed your purse. The sound of your heels clattering against the mahogany floorboards as you made your way down the stairs garnered the attention of him.

“And where the fuck do you think you’re goin’ dressed like that?”

You paused, closing your eyes, and inhaling a long breath to stop yourself from saying something bratty. “I’m going to a party. Mom said it was okay, and I’ll be back by midnight.”

Your relationship with Negan had never run smoothly. He was arrogant, harsh and had a mouth like a damn sailor. He was the polar opposite of your mom, and sometimes you wondered how the fuck they even dated, let alone agreed to spend the rest of their lives together.

“The fuck you are! Now get your ass back up there and put on some goddamn clothes.”

Fuck, you hated him. With everything inside of you. Always had.

But you’d be lying if you said the sight of him stood there, arms folded over his broad chest and jaw clenched, didn’t make you want to rut against the nearest hard surface. He was hotter than a crackling fire on a winters evening, and he knew it. So did everyone else. The way the neighbours would swoon over him when he’d mow the lawn in the summer months, your friends drooling over him whenever they came over; it drove you insane.

“Mom said I could go, so I’m going. You’re not my Dad, you can’t tell me what to do Negan.”

You desperately wanted to sound composed, but your quivering bottom lip gave you away. Jutting your chin in the air, you strutted past him, close enough for his hand to grip your bicep.

“The only reason I’m letting this fly is because I wanna get my dick sucked tonight, and that ain’t happenin’ if me and your mom get into a fight.” He snarled; his caramel eyes boring into yours as his grip on you tightened. Warmth flooded your thighs at the thought of his cock stuffing your mouth, and you felt sick for it. “If you are even so much as one minute late doll…”

Pushing away the obscene thoughts in your head, you yanked your arm free of his grasp. Forcing yourself to remain calm, you simply smiled at him, sickly sweet. You didn’t know where the brazenness came from, but the words fell from your mouth before you’d even had chance to think about it.

“Enjoy the deep throat. Oh wait I forgot; mom’s got a terrible gag reflex. Good thing it doesn’t run in the family, huh?”

The look on his face told you he was stunned, but his eyes revealed a hunger that you’d always suspected was there. The way he would look at you in your bathing suit every time you’d vacationed in the summer, the times he’d ‘accidentally’ walked in while you were showering – he wanted you just as much as you wanted him.

Throughout the night, you tried to get your mind off him, and tequila was most certainly helping. You danced and drank until you were no longer bogged down by the thought of Negan and his undoubtedly large cock. No man with an attitude like that would ever be less than packing, of that much you were sure. And if the sounds your mom made at night were anything to go by, he knew exactly how to please a woman.

You were no virgin, and no stranger to heavy make out sessions with boys that you had no intention of ever giving the time of day come sunrise. And tonight was no different.

“Fuck baby, you look so hot tonight.” He pawed, grabbing at your breasts through the silk of your dress. What was his name? Johnny? No, that wasn’t it. Josh? “You wanna go some place quieter?”

“Sure.” You giggled, knocking back the rest of your drink for good measure and slipping your hand in his.

He dragged you down the hallway, your tipsy feet struggling to keep up with him as he made a beeline for the nearest restroom.

Classy, you thought.

As soon as the door was closed behind you, his hands were back on you. He palmed at your ass, running a trail of sloppy kisses up your neck.

“God, I didn’t even think you knew my name. I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.”

Would he be offended if he knew you really didn’t know his name? You couldn’t bring yourself to care, instead closing your eyes and trying to think of anything else but his dog-like kisses smattering against your skin.

You thought of Negan again. Thought about what his hands would feel like on your ass, what his lips would feel like against your throat. The thought of it had your hips rolling against the guy behind you. James? No, that wasn’t it.

“That feel good, baby?” He asked, his fingers clumsily prodding your pussy through the seat of your panties.

“Mm-hmm.” You moaned half-heartedly, wincing when he jabbed at your clit like it was the ‘shoot’ button on a console controller.

“You’re so beautiful, fuck I can’t believe this is happening.” He crooned, lapping sloppily at the flesh of your neck.

You closed your eyes again, turning your thoughts back to him. The way his mouth would devour you, and you knew it would. You’d heard the noises through the bedroom wall at night, the shrill screams he pulled from your mom whenever he fucked her.

“Where the fuck is she?”

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of his deep, gruff, and wholly enraged voice. Dread filled your chest, your heart dancing a beat way too erratic for your body to keep up with.

The sound of his fist banging against the door make you shake; he’d never followed through on his threat before. You’d always gotten away with it.

“Y/N, I swear to shit, if you don’t get your little ass out here right now I’m gonna cave this fuckin’ door right in!”

Johnny? Was that his name? Well he looked like he was about to shit his pants. And you couldn’t blame him. Negan sounded completely enraged, and even you felt yourself shrink back into yourself at the thought of having to face him.

“Y/N! Last chance doll, open this goddamn door!”

You blew out a heavy breath, ducking beneath Joe’s arm. Joe? Fucked if you knew.

Wrapping your hand around the handle, you pushed down the heavy sense of dread in your stomach, jutting your chin in the air and ripping the door open.

His eyes were blown wide, darker than you’d ever seen then. You went to speak, to spit some bratty remark at him, but his hand wrapped around your wrist before you could; tugging you painfully out of the bathroom and behind him in a second.

“You…” he snarled, pointing at Jay. Jay? Fuck, who knew. “You’re lucky I don’t rip your goddamn dick off and feed it to you.”

Your cheeks flooded with embarrassment, cringing at the scene unfolding in front of you.

“Negan…” you whimpered, praying that he’d stop. His head whipped round, his fury-ridden gaze locking with yours. His jaw was twitching. He was physically shaking.

“Oh, I haven’t even fuckin’ started with you little girl.” His grip tightened, dragging you back through the party, pushing past everyone without so much as an ‘excuse me’. You tried to claw at his fist with your free hand, his fingertips bruising your skin.

He shoved you forward, marched you towards his truck without so much as a word. He was completely silent. He was pissed.

Sliding into the passenger side, your eyes locked with the clock on the dashboard, brows knitting together in confusion.

“It’s five past midnight, Negan. What the fuck?”

“I knew you were gonna fuck up, princess. Saved myself the trouble and got here early.”

You huffed, folding your arms across your chest, your dress hitching up your thighs as you crossed one leg over the other while he drove.

“That what you do at these parties, huh? You let that greasy jock fuck you?”

“For your information, no. We didn’t get that far thanks to you.” You sniped, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the steering wheel.

“You’re gonna start showing me some goddamn respect, doll. Or I swear to god…”

“What? What are you gonna do, daddy?”

“Fuck this shit…” he gritted, pulling over and shutting off the engine. He was on you before you had the chance to react, his form looming over yours as he slid towards you, the heat from his body burning your skin. “I’m fuckin’ done, princess. We’re gonna do somethin’ about that attitude.”

Your eyes widened when he reached for his zipper, jumping back, your bare back pressed against the passenger window. You couldn’t tear your eyes away when he pulled his cock out; a good eight inches, and a girth that’d make a nun salivate. Your mouth fell open, eyes flickering from his cock, back up to his face.

Negan smirked at you then, thoroughly enjoying your body’s reaction to sight of him. You whimpered just a little, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, alcohol rushing through your blood stream and clouding your decisions.

“You speechless, princess? Well fuck, its about goddamn time you stopped answering back.”

“Negan, what are you…”

“Oh I don’t think so. You’re gonna call me daddy from now on, you got that?”

Your eyes bulged in your head, swallowing nervously, shaking your head from side to side in disbelief.

“It was your idea, princess. And I never did get my dick sucked.”

His hand curled around the back of your head, tugging you down without mercy, his cock stuffing your mouth in a single jerk of his hips. He was big, bigger than anything you’d ever experienced, his girth stretching the corners of your mouth uncomfortably.

Negan’s hip pistoned up into you, your throat contracting around him, the tip easing past your tonsils and hitting the back of your throat. You spluttered around him then, spittle falling from your lips, coating the length of him in your saliva.

You couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped you when you felt his hand cup your bare pussy, his own telling you that you were soaked. And it had nothing to do with that greasy jock.

“Fuck, you weren’t lyin’ princess. This mouth is the devils work.” His fingers gripped your hair, guiding you up and down on his cock, tongue licking the underside of him teasingly each time he pushed you back down. “You like it when I fuck your throat? This what you been waitin’ for?”

He yanked your head back then, your lips swollen and eyes watering uncontrollably. His filthy grin had you squirming, his thumb brushing your bottom lip.

“Yes.” You breathed, dribble falling from your mouth onto the leather seat below.

“Yes, what?” He goaded, gripping your roots just that little bit harder to make a point.

“Yes, daddy.”

Negan tugged you onto his lap then, your legs either side of him as he ripped your dress down over your breast, teeth and tongue attacking your breasts. You arched into him, your head lulling back as his fingernails raked down your spine.

“How many times have you thought about this, princess? How many jerks have you fucked and wished it was me, huh?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. P-please, please daddy.” You purred, your lips finding his in a bruising kiss that took your breath away. His tongue danced ferociously with yours, teeth nipping at your bottom lip.

His thick fingers swiped up through your sodden folds, teasing your clit with a little pinch that had you writhing around on his lap.

“Those assholes get you this wet, little girl? I bet they don’t…”

You shook your head, your hips winding back and forth over the length of him, the head of him slipping inside just a little causing you to keen pathetically against his open mouth.

“Beg for daddy’s dick, princess.”

Your fingertips gripped his shoulders, forehead pressed to his and eyes clenched shut.

“Fuck, me daddy. P-please, please fill me up.”

“Open those pretty eyes, let daddy see you.”

They flickered open then, tears blinding your vision slightly, the lust in his own making you sob with need.

Negan pulled you down onto him then, your body trembling as he eased you down inch by inch. You’d never felt a burn like it, his length throbbing inside of you. Bottoming out onto him, you rolled your hips, hissing a little in discomfort when he nudged your cervix.

“Fuck, that pussy was made for me baby girl.”

His hand encased your throat, squeezing just a little as he speared up into you, the reminder of just how wet you were echoing in the air has he fucked you so hard, you felt the truck move beneath you.

His thumb found your lips, stroking against them ever so, your mouth suckling at him eagerly as you began to meet his thrusts with your own. His teeth were tugging at your nipples, filthy grunts rumbling low in his throat as your cunt quivered around him.

“Daddy, fuck you’re so big.” You couldn’t help it, obscenities falling from your lips like prayers while you rode him, his hand squeezing your throat in a show of ownership that had you undulating like a kitten on his lap.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on daddy’s dick.” He grunted, your teeth nipping at the pad of his thumb playfully.

“Gonna cum, daddy.”

You felt yourself begin to crumble, his hands gripping at your hips to control the pace, walls fluttering around him and pleasure washing over you as you sobbed in relief at your release.

“Fuck, I can’t wait…” he muttered, lifting you off his lap and setting you down next to him, his hand once again dragging your mouth towards him.

Negan pumped his cock, his head thrown back lazily and eyes rolling back when he camp apart. Thick, warm cum filled your mouth, his cock pressed against the back of your throat as you swallowed down every last drop.

The air fell silent, both of you panting in disbelief at what had just happened. It didn’t take long for him to revert to form though, tucking his softening cock back in his pants and smirking at you sinfully.

“Guess you were fuckin’ right though, huh? That gag reflex doesn’t run in the family.”


End file.
